


Guess Who's (Not) Coming to Dinner

by hollywoodproblems



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, New Relationship, Othering, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vulcans do not lie (except when they do), also bones gives relationship advice lol, and verbal harassment, but its quick and gets fixed no worries, spirk, there is slight reference to non consensual touching of the non sexual kind, this is cute and fluffy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodproblems/pseuds/hollywoodproblems
Summary: The Federation gala is coming up and for some reason it seems like Spock doesn't want to go. Kirk gets to the bottom of it (with a little help from Bones).Original Prompt:Spock is self conscious about his body. He won’t admit anything because he’s Spock, but compared to his beautiful captain he doesn’t feel adequate. Jim corrects his beautiful green space husband. AOS or TOS, no preference.





	Guess Who's (Not) Coming to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from tumblr that accidentally got really long! This is only my second fic for Star Trek but I'm happy with how it turned out. I love writing banter for Kirk, Spock, and Bones. Feel free to send more prompts to my tumblr at hollywoodproblems!
> 
> ps. sorry I'm too lazy to fix those linebreaks lol

“Doctor.”

Doctor McCoy jerked in surprise, fumbling and nearly dropping the charts he was holding before fixing the intruder with a dark scowl.

“I swear if you don’t quit sneaking up on me I’m going to fix a bell around your neck you Vulcan menace.”

Spock waited patiently for the doctor to finish snapping at him, hands folded neatly behind his back, expression innocent.

“My apologies.”

McCoy grumbled something incoherent about the color green as he glanced back down at his work, finishing the line he had been writing before he was so rudely interrupted. 

“I would like to submit myself for my yearly physical now if you have the time, doctor.”

The doctor slowly lifted his gaze to narrow his eyes at the Vulcan.

“Now why would you want to do a thing like that?”

Spock’s expression was even less readable, now, but still mostly innocent.

“I am aware it is scheduled within the next month; I have the time now and thought to be preemptive.”

Bones mouthed the word  _ Preemptive _ to himself as he looked the commander over, still suspicious. Then he sighed, shaking his head. It would be entirely too human for Spock to be up to anything; being ‘preemptive’ seemed more likely than any other conclusion. Leave it to Spock to be early to something Bones usually spent weeks chasing the rest of the crew down to do.

“Sure then, Spock, lay down on the bed and we’ll knock this one out real quick for ya. Nice and preemptive.”

//////

“The Federation gala is to be held on Marcius 9 this year, so we’ll be travelling to the Beta quadrant later tonight.”

Kirk stood with his back to the rest of his senior officers momentarily to gaze out the window of their meeting room before continuing to pace around the carpet, continuing,

“As you know, this is a full day’s event so we’ll need to work out a schedule to cover the absence of the senior security squad as well as, of course, Mister Spock and myself-”

“Actually, I am unable to attend the gala, captain. My apologies.”

Kirk froze in his pacing to turn and face his commander, everyone at the table doing so as well.

“You are unable to attend, Mister Spock?”

The Vulcan nodded once.

“Unfortunately I have just undergone my yearly physical exam and cannot leave the ship for three days time.”

Kirk shot a look over at Bones who blinked in surprise before nodding with a frown.

“Well it’s true, Jim, he had his physical exam yesterday… And due to his thin Vulcan blood I have to give him a major vitamin K booster about once a year to keep him synchronized with the artificial gravity of the ship. Beaming down anywhere will make him seriously ill for the next few days until his body adjusts to the atmosphere with the new dosage…”

The captain sighed- practically a huff.

“Bones _ , why  _ would you-”

The doctor put up his hands in defense.

“Hey, I didn’t have any clue he had to jump ship soon or I wouldn’t’ve done it, you outta know me better than that!”

“It must have slipped my mind as well, captain.”

Kirk shot Spock a look as if to snap ‘I’m not done with you yet’ before sinking back into his chair at the head of the table with a sigh.

“Well- the gala  _ was _ scheduled a little earlier than usual this year, so it’s an honest…”

“At least we caught the problem  _ before _ Mister Spock ended up sick on Marcius 9…”

Uhura and Scotty both spoke at once as if trying to find some kind of reasonable explanation as to how Spock could have possibly made a mistake, both trailing off and simply pulling their eyebrows together in confusion, Sulu mirroring their expression. Kirk rubbed his temples.

“Uhura.”

“Yes, captain?”

“Would you be willing to attend the Federation gala with me tomorrow? I can give you the evening off to review the materials necessary.”

“Of course! I’ll just have to find someone to cover the bridge…”

“Spock can do it. He’s free.”

There was one tense jolt through the conference room before Kirk stood.

“Okay, you all know your duties; dismissed.”

Everyone stood and began shuffling out of the room, Spock nearly making it out the door before-

“Mister Spock.”

He paused in the doorway, the rest of the crew hastily shuffling out around him to leave him and the captain alone. He turned to face him.

“Yes, captain?”

“Walk with me.”

He offered a pat to the back as he passed by Spock to lead the way out into the hall, the Vulcan furrowing his brow but following nonetheless.

“What the hell are you up to, anyways?”

Spock glanced over at Kirk as he fell into step beside him, expression illegible. 

“I do not know what you mean.”

“You really expect me to believe you  _ forgot _ about the Federation gala and just  _ happened _ to get some magic shot so you don’t have to go?”

“Seeing as that is the truth, I do.”

Kirk narrowed his eyes over at his commander.

“I thought Vulcans never lie.”

“We do not.”

The captain sighed.

“Well you’ve put me in a real pickle, Spock. Now I’ve gotta get Uhura all up to speed before tomorrow, and I’m going to be the only captain at that thing without his first officer, and you’re the most decorated first officer in the fleet so I’m going to have to explain a million times why you’re not there…”

“My apologies. It was not my intention to pickle your plans.”

Kirk laughed at that, and the pair came to a stop just outside the dining hall. 

“Will you be joining me for dinner or do you have a magic shot to get out of that one, too?”

“I will be abstaining tonight; the vitamin K injection does indeed need time for adjustment. I have no appetite.”

“That bad, huh?”

Spock nodded once, and Kirk offered him a pitying smile.

“Well, why don’t you go lay down and I’ll join you after I eat.”

He reached over to squeeze Spock’s hand, peering at him with more sympathy than he had been offering before.

“Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Spock squeezed his captain’s hand back a moment before letting it go.

“That won’t be necessary, Jim.”

Kirk smiled genuinely at that, and the two went their separate ways.

/////

“Hey Bones, why don’t you riddle me this?”

Kirk inquired as he sunk into a chair across from his friend, the doctor pulling his tray over to make room for the captain’s own. 

“How the hell does a Vulcan suddenly forget the Federation gala he’s attended over six years in a row now?”

“Hmph, not much of a riddle…”

Bones responded around bites of his food. Kirk shook his head.

“Sure is a real brain-teaser, though...”

The doctor shrugged.

“Happens to the best of us, I guess. He seemed pretty eager to just get his yearly physical over with and I can’t really blame him. I’d probably go for it early too if it meant getting that doozy of a shot out of the way.”

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wait, are you saying he asked for it?”

Bones shrugged again, more focused on his dinner than the conversation.

“Yeah well, he came in saying he knew it was soon and had the time to do it then, so let's bang it out. There have been years I had to chase him down so I wasn’t really complaining.”

Kirk practically threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Bones, that means he did this on purpose! He’s trying to get out of going to the gala!”

The captain pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, the cranks turning in his head.

“But  _ why _ ?”

Bones lifted a skeptical eyebrow at his friend.

“Don’t think too hard, kid, or steam might start coming out your ears.”

“I don’t  _ like _ it, Bones!”

Kirk began shoveling food into his mouth, distressed.

“And I just don’t get it! Spock is skirting his duties? Avoiding the Federation?  _ Lying _ to me? What could he possibly be thinking!”

“You know who would definitely know the answer to all this?”

“Who!”

Kirk perked up, but Bones only lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Spock.”

Kirk choked on his food momentarily before deflating with a heavy sigh, digging the heels of his palm into his eyes. Bones frowned.

“Now I’m not usually licensed to give relationship advice, Jim, but even a divorcee knows this one. You gotta  _ communicate  _ with each other.”

Bones took a bite of his food, then waved his fork at his friend, leaned forward on his elbow on the table.

“Quit driving yourself crazy asking yourself all these questions and just go ask him. Knowing Spock, I’m sure he’s got a damn good reason for all of this nonsense. And I bet it wasn’t a total accident he was so easy to catch in his lie, either.”

Kirk took a deep breath.

“You’re right.”

He nodded, staring down at his unfinished dinner.

“I guess I’ve just never… I guess I wouldn’t expect an issue like this from Spock.”

_ This relationship is still so new. _ It was the thought both men at the table were having. Sometimes it seemed like Kirk and Spock had been together forever, instead of just under a year. 

“Well then this is good practice for you. Get good at communication while you’re still young or you’ll end up like me, ya hear?”

“Why dear Leonard, it’d be an honor to end up like you when I’m older.”

Kirk offered with a grin, tone light although he wasn’t really joking, to which Bones merely rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah. Now no more relationship talk or I’m not gonna be able to keep my dinner down.”

//////

Kirk saw Spock’s eyes flutter open from the bed as he entered but he was no longer surprised by how lightly the Vulcan rested, not sure he could remember a time he had entered a room without stirring Spock awake- no matter how hard he tried.

“How are you feeling, Spock?”

“No change since last we spoke; but I have been meditating.”

He replied, sitting up to better face his captain. Kirk lifted a brow at him.

“Curled up on the bed?”

“Compressing the abdomen can assist with intestinal discomfort.”

“Stomach cramps, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Kirk peered at his boyfriend sympathetically, crossing over to brush the bangs away from his eyes.

“Want me to get something for it from Bones?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Jim wasn’t surprised by the answer, pursing his lips as he turned back to cross over to his desk.

“I think you’re punishing yourself, Spock. Guilty conscience?”

“Hmm?”

Kirk simply smiled to himself, feeling more assured after his conversation with Bones. He shuffled some papers around on his desk, unearthing his PADD.

“I know you’re avoiding the Federation gala. I just don’t know why.”

Kirk turned back around with his tablet to meet Spock’s frown.

“I have already given you my answer.”

“I know.” 

Kirk crossed over to set his PADD beside Spock on the bed before beginning to pull his uniform off, tossing it in the general direction of the closet.

“And I’m not gonna bug you about it for now, since you’re not feeling well. But I  _ am _ gonna bug you about it, you hear? It is very concerning that my first officer would rather sabotage his own body than attend a party! And more importantly, try to pull one over on me!”

Spock stared pointedly at the pile of clothes Kirk had just made rather than Kirk himself, but he couldn’t ignore the gentle squeeze of a hand on his shoulder.

“Jim…”

He peeked up at his boyfriend and was met with a genuine smile, blue eyes somehow glittering though the room was dimly lit.

“Don’t worry about it for now. Just focus on feeling better.”

Being afforded an exorbitant amount of patience by Jim was not just unusual- it was rare. It provided Spock more relief than any stomach settling dose from the good doctor ever could have. Judging by his expression, the captain seemed to understand that, too.

“I have some work to do before bed, gotta review some notes for tomorrow and get Uhura up to speed. Would it bother you if I was on my PADD in bed?”

Spock shook his head wordlessly and stretched out on the sheets once more, moving over to make room for his boyfriend who happily complied, crawling into bed. He propped himself up on some pillows with his tablet, smiling to himself as he felt Spock curl up close to him, head snuggled against his side and slow breath tickling his bare skin. Jim reached down to brush his first two fingertips lightly over Spock’s own, then settled in to finish up his work for the evening.

/////

_ You can see yourself from across the large, dimly lit room- Captain Kirk, that is, chatting and occasionally laughing with the group of Starfleet officers surrounding him. That’s you? No, that’s him. And you’re you. You’re Commander Spock.  _

_ You see the woman beside him press a hand to Kirk’s shoulder as she laughs with him, the two leaning in together to share in the joke- whatever it may be. You’re tempted to go over there, although there is a sea of well-dressed and well-on-their-way-to-intoxicated people between you and him. Instead you are startled away from staring by a sudden hand to your own shoulder, practically jerking you around to face it’s owner. _

_ “Oh, Mister Spock! It is so good to finally meet you!” _

_ A round, red face is suddenly inches from your own, the smell of alcohol on his breath burning your nose. His other hand claps you firmly on the shoulder, locking you in to face him, then is offered out to shake.  _

_ “Admiral Jennings, a pleasure.” _

_ “I beg your pardon, sir, but Vulcans do not shake-” _

_ “Nonsense, we’re all friends here!” _

_ He snatches your hand, grips it, and gives it a violent shake with a hearty laugh. You instantly are bombarded with a kind of dizziness that is not your own, resenting the shell of uninvited heat that envelopes your palm even after it is released. You hold your breath for a handful of seconds until the dizziness subsides.  _

_ A woman slinks up beside Admiral Jennings now, smiling wide with a champagne-induced blush.  _

_ “Honey, introduce me to Mister Spock!” _

_ “Oh, and here’s my wife!” _

_ They speak together, then laugh loud enough to make you wince. Mrs. Jennings steps uncomfortably close. _

_ “So you’re the renowned Vulcan of Starfleet! Well, half-human of course- but you still got those cute ears!” _

_ She reaches out to pinch the tip of his ear between two of her fingers with a giggle before you have a chance to take a step back, startled. You feel your ears ringing with embarrassment as much as sensitivity. Two more Federation admirals wander over and plant themselves beside the Jennings, apparently interested in the conversation. Mrs. Jennings is only encouraged. _

_ “Oh bless your mother, what an experience that must have been. You really are one of a kind! Isn’t it lonely?” _

_ You furrow your brow at the question, confused how she could ask such a thing. At some point the four in front of him have become a small crowd and they’re only emboldened by Mrs. Jennings’ straightforwardness, blurting out their own questions they have apparently always wanted to ask Mister Spock, the only Vulcan in Starfleet, but not a real Vulcan- the only of his kind.  _

_ “Can I touch your ears?” _

_ “I’ve heard you can read minds! Is that ethical? How does anyone trust you!” _

_ “Why haven’t you applied for your own ship to command? You must be getting sick of a loose cannon like Captain Kirk- does he drive you crazy? Can you even tolerate him?” _

_ “They say you chose your Vulcan side over your human side, but doesn’t Vulcan not want anything to do with you, anyways? You should embrace your human side instead!” _

_ “Is it true you can’t feel any emotions? Even love?” _

_ You take a step back from the advancing group only to feel your back press against the wall of the venue. You crane your neck to look out across the room but Kirk is no longer where he had just been- and nowhere to be seen. The questions just keep coming as their hands descend upon you, and your head is spinning, your heart is racing, you can’t breath- _

Kirk jerked awake with a gasp, rapidly blinking into the sudden darkness of his quarters, heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Spock!”

He rolled over to face his partner, eyes wide, gripping Spock’s shoulder a little too tight as if hoping it would somehow ground him, though his heart continued to race. Spock’s eyes fluttered open and he instantly frowned at Kirk’s anxious expression.

“Have you experienced a nightmare, Jim?”

“Yeah-  _ your _ nightmare!”

Kirk choked, sitting up to bury his face in his hands. 

“Oh my god it was  _ awful _ , my skin is still crawling…”

He huffed, still working to get control of his racing heart. He felt Spock sit up and begin rubbing his palm in a circle on his back. 

“What do you mean by  _ my _ nightmare?”

Kirk shook his head, then took a shuddery breath.

“I understand why you don’t want to go to the Federation gala now.”

He dug the heels of palms into his eyes, rubbing away the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“ _ God _ Spock I had no idea…”

The hand at his back slowed to a stop, then dropped away. A long silence stretched between them. 

“I did not intend for you to experience that.”

Kirk lifted his face from his hands to see Spock looking away with a frown. The captain reached out to grab his partner’s hand, hesitated, then gulped.

“Please don’t pull away Spock. You don’t have to feel ashamed. I’m  _ glad _ I experienced that. I know it's not something you could have explained easily. And I never would have known… God, I can’t believe people treat you like that!”

Spock glanced up at Kirk then down at his hand, closing the space between them to hold it gently. 

“I do not enjoy being on display. As people are quick to point out… I am always the only one of my kind.”

Jim frowned, then squeezed his hand.

“We’re a pair now, Spock. It’s not just you anymore. I’m sorry I haven’t always stuck by your side… Maybe I thought I was cramping your style, or something...”

_ You must be getting sick of a loose cannon like Captain Kirk- can you even tolerate him? _

Jim rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. That was one he’d be thinking about for a long time. He shook his head.

“Obviously you don’t have to go tomorrow. But moving forward, just let me know if you want to skip an event. And if we go, we go together. I won’t let anyone mistreat you. You shouldn’t either!”

He fixed his boyfriend with a look, eyes glittering again.

“Next time someone tries something, you just give them a quick Vulcan pinch, you hear?”

He pinched Spock on the neck for emphasis with a laugh. Spock shook his head.

“As I have explained, Jim, the pinch must be executed much closer to the base of the neck-”

He pressed just one finger to the correct spot on his captain’s neck in order to demonstrate, but Kirk immediately collapsed back on the pillows, apparently unconscious. Spock leaned over him with furrowed brows.

“Jim?”

Kirk peeked open an eye to grin up at his boyfriend.

“Was I convincing?”

A tiny smile played across Spock’s lips, and he leaned down to press them chastly to Kirk’s own. He felt the weight beginning to lift off his shoulders, finally- and he didn’t think it was the artificial gravity adjustments. 

/////

“Oh, Mister Spock! It is so good to finally meet you!”

Spock turned to face a stout, greying man in a decorated Admiral uniform, smiling from ear to ear as he offered out his hand to the Vulcan.

“Admiral Reynolds, a pleasure.”

“Come on, Reynolds, don’t you know Vulcans don’t shake?”

Kirk suddenly appeared beside Spock to comment with a laugh, taking the offered hand and shaking it himself instead. Reynolds looked a little surprised at the appearance but shook enthusiastically anyway as Kirk continued,

“Let me introduce you to my first officer, Mister Spock. I bet you two have plenty to talk about, both being of the Science division…”

Reynolds nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh yes, as a senior biologist it is such an honor to finally meet such a specimen of-”

“ _ Specimen _ ?”

Kirk interrupted, laughing with a shake of his head.

“You’re quite the specimen yourself, Reynolds! How long has it been, 40, 50 years? I think you’re the last of your kind in the Federation nowadays! Any thoughts on retirement yet or are you aiming for a decade more?”

Reynolds laughed at that and the two continued to chat, Spock inwardly breathing a sigh of relief at the subject. He felt Kirk bring an arm around to squeeze him just a moment, a reassurance, eyes twinkling as he laughed together with Admiral Reynolds. Spock nearly smiled too, realizing for the first time in perhaps forever he was not alone. 


End file.
